sanditonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Keeran Dermott
History (Pre-RP) Keeran was born and raised in Sanditon, where he lived for seventeen years until his High School graduation. He was known for being the class clown and goof, who always came late to class. Only a few people knew of his family and Keeran tried to keep it that way. His father had died on a mission when Keeran was eight. He then took over the role of the father figure in the family, because his mother was struggling with the loss of her husband and was barely able to look after her three kids. He grew up pretty fast, but still managed to be the funny guy in school. He went on his first date with fifteen, later than most of his friends and soon became Erica's boyfriend. Being unable to tell her about his problems at home, he broke up with her after two months and started dating around, but usually tried to stay away from commitment. His mother had gotten better in his last years at home, even though she was still struggling with depression. Keeran graduated and moved to NYC with his best friend, to live in a small apartment and study Marketing at NYU. He became part of the party crowd soon and started bar-tending. He met a lot of people, including the guy who would soon become his mentor and offer him an internship at his movie marketing company. He somehow became an older brother figure for Keeran, even though he was already in his 40s. He rarely managed to visit home, because he was too busy with work and parties. In his first years in New York Keeran went on a few dates, but never committed to a relationship. After graduating Keeran started working for his mentor's company regularly. He really enjoyed working there and soon became leading assistant. He became friends with several people including Uriel Reagan. His best friend moved out to live with his girlfriend and Keeran decided to live alone for a while. In late-summer 2012 he became close friends with Chloe, a girl who had just started work in the same building and was friends with his best friend's girlfriend and they began hanging out casually. Soon people assumed they were dating, even though it was more a friends with benefits thing and they never did bother to comment on the rumors. However both agreed that it was okay for them to see other people. After Chloe got jealous because Keeran danced with another girl at a party, he decided to break things up, but Chloe did not return his calls and when he turned up at her door two weeks later, explained to him that she felt sick and she had to see a doctor the next day. She asked Keeran to come with her and he felt guilty and agreed. The test results showed that Chloe had cancer and that she had only a few months left. Keeran felt bad, because Chloe did not have many people and took her to her appointments and they somehow became an item, even though Keeran did not fall in love with her. He however did care really much about her and even told her he loved her because he knew she need it. She died in Spring 2013, leaving Keeran sad but on the other hand relieved to not have to pretend any longer. He threw himself back into work after her death and people assumed that was his way of grieving. Events in RP Keeran joined twitter in November 2013, because one of his old classmates mentioned the town's twitter enthusiasm to him. He reconnected with some of his old friends for example Waverly Johnson and Hudson Campbell and got into touch with Maria O'Hannaway. Maria, Anna Spears-Christie and Keeran went out for drinks that same night, as a attempt to have a small Sanditon meet up in NY. He met up with Anna again the next day and they ended up getting drunk. He asked Anna to be his plus one to his best friend's house party the next day and drank again to get rid of his hangover. Keeran was clearly interested in Anna, but did not want to start another meaningless relationship. He started talking to Dallas Cali on twitter and asked her out for dinner on his first night back in Sanditon. Personality Friendships Family Romantic Relationships Social Networks Twitter Category:Characters Category:20s Category:Males Category:New York City Category:Dermotts